A Stroll With Link
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: (LinkxZelda) When Zelda decides to sneak out the Knight Academy and wishes for her best friend Link to come with her, she never really expected anything romantic on their little journey around Skyloft at midnight. Will Link fall for her as they go on the way? Or not? XD Another cute idea I came up with...nothing much. (Lol)


**Author's Note****: ANOTHER ONE-SHOT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! XD Lol yes, yes I love to make One-shots because they are short, sweet, just many different things all at once and just one chapter can really change everything. :P I wished to make another, this pairing is on LinkxZelda again if anyone likes that, so please enjoy! XD I try my hardest when posting these up, Bye sweeties! :D**

* * *

**A Stroll With Link:**

It was...peaceful outside here at Skyloft. No harsh winds, no storms, no rain, it all seemed like the perfect night to just walk around, a stroll, and that was what I wished to do with my friend. Link must be asleep by now, it was late midnight...

I smiled to myself as I looked up to the Knight Academy. The moon risen high, shining down it's pail silver light onto it and making the building seem to shimmer beneath. My Loftwing sat beside me, waiting paitently and lavender colored feathers ruffled when she stood on both her legs shaking herself out and squawking.

"I'll get Link, stay here." I whispered to her when petting at her head.

She nodded, looking around she squawked again when spreading her wings and sitting back down on the ground resting again. Her eyes watched me as I swiftly sped ahead quietly opening the doors with the key in my pocket slipping inside.

The Academy was rather quiet. Lights were dim because the torches were set only in the kitchen over night, too with the hallways dark, how could I see where I was going? Silently with my hand still on the cold doorknob I shut the front doors.

Each step was silent. Approaching to the stairwell of the Academy I rested one hand on the marble railing when walking down in caution not to make a sound. My father Gaepora, the academy's Headmaster, would be completely disappointed in me for sneaking out. He's always told me it was dangerous outside in Skyloft whenever it was dark, it really wasn't...it was beautiful! And too, Link would be by my side, there's nothing to worry about, right?

I walked pass every other room till finally I arrived to Link's. Hoping not to wake Groose who rested in a room nearby my hand lifted and knuckles gently tapped at the wood.

"Link...Link are you in there?" my voice was a a soft whisper.

No answer.

A heavy breath was exhaled. I felt ashamed, but using the key is better than to wake that irritating slob of a student. Everyone knew Groose had a crush in me, no way was I going to wake him too and let him follow Link and I out. That'll be a HUGE problem, too he may even tell his annoying friends Cawlin and Strich...

The key slips inside the lock, jiggling it around finally I heard a tiny click, twisting the doorknob I opened the door and entered inside the room.

The bed had a hunch in it, it must be him...

Slowly I approached, taking the top of the bed sheet and pulling it down, my eyebrow risen. _Pillows? They were shaped to look like a person?_

"Huh? If...he's not here then where is he?" I stood up straight and pinched my chin wondering._ Does he stroll out at night too?_

Something grabbed me, I was about to scream till a hand from behind cupped my mouth shut and a heavy arm looped around my thin body holding me still.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" growled a low familiar voice under the darkness, when some silver moonlight streamed inside the room pass the slightly closed curtains I seen the dirty blonde hair, the tan colored long sleeved shirt...Link!

I bit his hand. Link yelps and shoving me away he lifted the candle from on his desk to me, his bright blue eyes widened when realizing who I was.

"Z-Zelda? I thought you were a theif!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shhh!" I pressed my finger on my own lips hushing him when pointing out his window. "Come on, before my dad figures we're both awake."

"Eh?" he blew out his candle when I pulled open his curtains and window sitting at the sill of it, more moonlight poured in, now brightening the whole room.

"Well? You coming or not?" I asked him.

"Zelda your father said it's dangerous out at night!" he walks over and taken my wrist. "I-I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"But you're a higher rank of knight here at the Academy now Link! You won the Wing Ceremony and you too train everyday for any monsters who soon lurk at night. Please? I wish to show you outside." I given him the biggest puppy eyes I could pull off. There was a silence as he bowed his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If we end up caught I am so blaming you..." he grumbles when looking to his bedroom door.

"Then go ahead, my father really never punishes me anyway." I swing my legs over the window sill and hop off landing on the ground. Link's bedroom was on the bottom floor, it was just a couple feet down since his window was a bit too high.

Link was heard mumbling to himself as I waited for him to change in his knight outfit, his green tunic. He had to wear it to show others he was high rank, maybe as if a pass to just stroll around Skyloft at night from the other real knights who fly around the territory making sure everything is safe. After a while he finally slipped out his window with his shield and sword clipped to him when shutting his window and landing beside me.

"Finally you're done!" I giggled when taking his hand and pulling him after me. "Come on!"

"Gah!" Link was yanked a bit too hard but he follows after me when I pulled him around the building and up the slight hill pass the metal gates of the Academy to my Loftwing.

"See? There's nothing here." I pointed all around. "Still she was here and it's been around five minutes that I was gone!"

He shrugs, looking around as well his lower lip was rolled under his teeth, his arms too folded he looks back to me with a quick nod. "Doesn't seem...too dangerous but I'd still stay cautious. Your father knows a lot, we should be careful."

"Yeah yeah..." I motioned my Loftwing to follow us as we walked down the gray colored brick roads of Skyloft. A warming spring breeze drifted pass as we headed for Waterfall Cave.

Though the walk was mostly quiet, I really loved to be outside. Stars shimmered brightly, crickets played their peaceful songs as the sounds of the waterfall afar were heard. Once arriving we both sat down at the edge of the river, I taken off my shoes and pulled my dress up a little to dip my shins in, Link removed his boots and rolled up his pant legs doing the same.

"So..." Link starts out leaning back and propping himself up with his arm holding him up behind him.

"So...what?" my giggles were rather light as I turned my head to see him after hunching my shoulders forward and folding my hands on my lap. He seemed...rather adorable whenever he decided to smile.

He chuckles when he shrugs. "What made you so eager to go outside anyway? You'll be pretty tired for training tomorrow in the morning. I bet you your dad will figure."

I grin, poking his side I looked ahead and watched a frog hop about on the green lily pads. "I just wanted to explore...know Skyloft more than it's been in JUST the daylight. I always sneak out here...nighttime here at Skyloft just seems more beautiful..."

Link watched me for a long moment, a smile spread his lips and I wondered deeply in what he was thinking about.

"What?" my smile couldn't fade away as he kept on staring, he looks away and he shrugs again chuckling.

"Nothing Zelda...it's nothing." he lies back in the grass spreading his arms out and shutting his eyelids.

A silence came on and about two minutes passed making it feel as if a whole aging year, yawning I leaned onto my Loftwing once it rests beside me and I looked up to the night skies, too staring into the stars and pearly white moon. My arms folded behind my head I noticed fireflies once I blinked, their bright orange and yellow lights illuminated above our heads, they flicker on and off traveling over the river waters and lily pads. Some light breezes brushed off some mist from the waterfall and soaked Link and I once we stood to try and catch them.

"Ah!" I squealed as some water began to hit my face, not noticing I was just too close to the edge of the lake I tripped and fell in once some dirt crumbled and broken beneath my feet. Cold water soaked me all up and everything was dark.

"Zelda!" I heard another splash, arms slipping beneath my two knees and just at my middle back, I was lifted to the surface and all I could see was my blonde bangs dripping wet over my eyes now.

Another silence.

"Are you ok?" Link brushed the bangs away as he rested his hands on my waist hoisting me up to sit on the lake edge beside my Loftwing again. I blinked at first silent, too blushing at how gentle and caring he soon became to be. Nodding I started to push away all those bubbly thoughts and ignored my racing heart.

"Yes...yes of course I'm fine, it's no big deal...just water." I giggled shyly pulling a lock of bright blonde hair behind my ear when twisting the edges of my dress with my two hands to rid the excess water.

Link threw his sword and shield out onto the grass before jumping out the water and twisting his body to sit down facing the same direction as I was, out to the buildings of Skyloft. I haven't realized I too was in a trance as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Zelda?"

"E-Eh? Yeah Link?" I jumped at first, but soon I realized I was just overreacting and smiled.

"You seem cold...want to head back to the Academy?" he seemed just a bit concerned as I shaken my head.

"N-No I wish not to go yet..." I stood and stopped my shivering walking ahead. "Come on, let's just enjoy the night before any of those knights notice we're out here."

Link just clipped his sword onto his belt and held his shield when hearing a growl. We both frozen once crossing over the small bridge over the river and my Loftwing squawked loudly hiding behind me when eyeing the small red eyed cat. It was about a foot tall when standing on it's hind legs. It was biting at Link's dark brown boot.

"What the...?" I looked to my best friend who too stared confused as he looked down to it. A sweat bead formed on his jawline as he bent over scooping it up.

The tan dark brown ringed cat hissed trying to claw at his face once lifted up, Link growled back at it and flicking it right on the nose he punts it into the water.

"Stupid raccoon."

"Cat." I corrected him as I turned walking ahead again with another giggle, the cat was fine, it swam back to shore and whined as it ran away licking itself as it dripped soaked.

"Whatever. I prefer dogs." he flips the wet hair from over his face and yawned when stretching out his arms.

For some reason...I felt something beam in my heart once we arrived to a wide area. Alone, just the two of us on this huge brick road area which wounded as a huge circle around us. My Loftwing walks off to rest by the lighthouse and Link taken my hands laughing as he leans in when I watched a shooting star skim away.

"Link?" I looked to our linked hands blushing all over again, my mouth opened and dumbly it closed.

"May I have this dance?" he risen an eyebrow with a grin wiped on his lips, mocking me, his eyes glistened as if he knew my reaction.

"I hate you." I jokingly punched his chest trying to avoid blushing even more.

He takes my wrist and shrugs. "Well, I heard you love dancing so-"

"Alright! Alright I will dance with you sir Knight." I bowed, he laughs again bowing as well and we began to dance. It didn't matter to us whether music was on or not...as best friends, we just use our imaginations any day.

One hand was linked to his as my free hand sat on his broad shoulder. Link has his free hand on my waist and swaying we spun in slow circles careful not to step on either of our feet.

There was a silence as we did so, my heart pounding in my ears whenever I sneak a glance to see him. Under the moonlight,_ he looked as if a Prince...f-for years I always wondered...does he like me back? Could we be just more than friends?_

As I went to spin around, my dress spun elegantly after and Link stops. Suddenly crashing into him I lifted my head up confused as he seemed to stare out pass me. Looking back I seen nothing...nothing at all whatsoever but a crow and some other tiny birds.

"Link? What's wrong?" I asked him when lifting my eyes to look up to him again. I gripped him tighter starting to fear. "D-did you see a monster...?"

He doesn't move for a moment, before I could react he taken both my wrists and ducked his head pressing his lips on mine.

My eyes widened, was this true...? W-was it all...just a dream?

I could feel my cheeks blaze in heat. My hair still dripping wet, the both of us still damp of the river water he slung an arm behind me and drew me closer nuzzling his face into my neck once parting the sweet kiss.

"Zelda...I always found you beautiful the first day we ever met. Even as children I found you so pretty...and you are..."

My eyes were still wide. "L-Link I-"

His hands lifted and taking my head he tilts his running his soft velvet like lips over mines again before I could speak any longer.

How badly I wished to stay in the kiss...but I felt as if being watched.

"L-Link-"

His grip on me was tighter, still my lips didn't move as his did. His fingers combed through my hair, he too whispered my name soon making me break down, nearly melting in his arms I finally decided to kiss him back.

We haven't noticed Groose who was slouched over behind a bush with Cawlin and Strich. Their eyes, wide and jaws dropped in such surprise the three of them shared the same expressed glances before Groose was the first to growl.

"Link's going to get it alright...for daring to kiss my girl."

Cawlin looks to Strich. "Uh oh..."

Strich sighs. "This can't be good..."

"I-I love you Link..." I whispered to him when he pulls away slightly, his lips just hovering centimeters over mine as he ran his hands to my waist.

He smiled. Hugging me tight against him he whispered back in my ear sending shivers up my spine. "I love you too Zelda..."

Under the moonlight, under pure love, joy, and too happiness, we stood there hugging for quite a while. Groose and his friends quickly scurried off back to the Knight's Academy before seen by us.

"What was that?" I asked him when hearing a twig snap.

Link looks around, we both were alarmed, but seen our Loftwing jumping up and down looking to the Knight Academy growling as if it was angry at something.

"Just relax...you shown me there's nothing to worry about out here anyway." Link pressed his lips on my cheek.

Happy to be in his arms, I relaxed as said to do and rested my head on his shoulder._ No night can be better than this one, the day I went on a stroll with my best friend Link..._

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

* * *

**~Please Review! :D I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and hope to see if you same viewers wish to read the rest of my stories! XD Bye Sweeties! Have a nice day and God Bless You!**


End file.
